Snow Kiss
by YukaKyo
Summary: En la época actual de Japón, volví a conocerlo de nuevo... Alt Inuyasha x Kagome Cap 6 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Kiss**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _a menos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Alter-Inuyasha x Kagome. Y dejen decirles que, en ocasiones nuestro querido prota va a salirse un poco de su carácter aunque no mucho, después de todo es un Alter. Hem, espero hacerlo bien, pues hace muucccho que no escribo de esta pareja.  
**Categoría:** A.U excesivo. Romance, Sadness, Angst y mi característico, te extraño, te extraño y no se cuando volverás xD.

**¡Hitori iyanai!**

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"_En la época actual de Japón, volví a conocerlo de nuevo"_

**1.- Reflectia**

_Aun lo recuerdo, el tacto suave de su mano, cuidadosa sujetando la mía, evitando dañarme con sus afiladas garras. _

_Sus palabras fueron simples, solo dijo "hasta luego" y después sonrió tan condenadamente engreído como siempre mientras me observaba._

_Y ese día, el cielo sobre nosotros era tan intensamente azul, tan hermosamente azul._

_Pero en estos momentos no me encuentro más en aquellos días._

El suave barullo como un murmullo de las voces de personas se escuchaba como una ligera canción, que opacaba de vez en cuando las clásicas piezas musicales que salían tenuemente por las bocinas del vagón del tren rápido. Más esto no interrumpía en lo absoluto la lectura rápida y de última hora que la joven le daba a su libro de ciencias.

Dos estaciones más y estaría en la que le correspondía para llegar a la universidad.

Tenia el horario limpio, salvo por el examen matutino clásico de fin de mes y aunque no era una de sus odiadas materias, no estaba de mas darle un repaso rápido a las ultimas hojas donde los resúmenes importantes se imprimían. Paso a la siguiente hoja y sus ojos almendrados siguieron la lectura rápida.

La monótona voz de una fría grabación le recordó que su estación estaba próxima y lo único que hizo fue apretar contra sus dedos la correa de su bolso oscuro. Se levanto del asiento, sin importar el alisar un poco su corta falda y salio cuando el tren se detuvo casi como autómata.

Más al estar completamente afuera se detuvo.

Las personas a su alrededor se habían marchado al igual que el tren que avanzaba presuroso para la siguiente estación, mas ella continuo estática. Sus ojos se cerraron por un segundo y el libro fue cerrado para entonces hacer su costumbre de casi todos los días. Levanto el rostro y con una añoranza dolorosa contemplo una vez más el azul cielo.

De un azul tan diferente y tan poco puro como el de aquellos días. Era el mismo cielo, el mismo que le cubrió aquel día. Pero le faltaba la calidez y el confort de la compañía de aquellos a quienes había apreciado tan amorosamente que habían estado a su lado momentos antes de su partida.

Sus ojos brillaron acuosos, mientras las nubes sobre su cabeza se disolvían o formaban siluetas diversas e incomparables de las que antes tenían. Susurro entonces un leve quejido.

— Sango, Miroku Shippo… — Por un breve momento quiso evocar el recuerdo de todos ellos mas noto entonces que solo un dorado brillante y llamativo se colaba en su mente.

El oro precioso de una linda mirada exótica y los plateados cabellos de una larga melena.

Kagome entonces entrecerró los ojos y como si nada, guardo el libro entre su bolso mientras se acomodaba los flequillos de su frente y continuaba su marcha.

— A él si que no lo extraño para nada — murmuro para si, avanzando a más aprisa por las calles, la universidad ya no estaba lejos.

Volvió a pensar en sus amigos, en la vieja Kaede y en la manada de Kouga y todos aquellos otros a quienes conoció y de quien no pudo despedirse como le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

Y ahora el conocido haiori rojo volvió a su mente. Siendo vestido esta vez por el dueño de mismo mientras le sonreía con arrogancia.

Kagome se detuvo, justo en medio de la calle concurrida y cerraba de nueva cuenta sus ojos. Agito con fuerza su cabeza una y otra vez tratando con ello de sacárselo de la mente pero…

Ahí estaba justo como la última vez.

Frente a ella, sonriéndole engreído mientras le tendía la mano y una vez mas volvió a susurrarle "hasta luego".

— ¡HA! — Gritó sorprendiendo a los que la rodeaban que se quedaron quietos mirándola sin comprender — ¡YA BASTA DE TODO ESTO!. ¡ES DEMASIADO IRRITANTE! —

Ignoro los murmullos que vinieron después a su alrededor y con rabia se echo la bolsa tras la espalda mientras empezaba a andar una vez mas con largas zancadas. Estaba molesta y demasiado, solo esperaba que nadie fuera a molestarla mientras a su salón se dirigía.

_Inuyasha…_

_Espero que no rompas tu promesa. _

_Me prometiste que estarías con Kikyo y que protegerías a todos con el colmillo de acero. Y que intentarías olvidarme en tus recuerdos, justo como yo también lo haría._

_Quisiera que hubiera alguna para saber si es que lo haz hecho._

_Ya que si no es así, jamás te lo perdonare._

Kagome de detuvo justo en la pizarra de apuntes donde la conserje, una mujer de avanzada edad limpiaba con esmero la misma, quitando los pegotes con información de exámenes, pagos e incluso fiestas que hacia el alumnado.

_No tengo nada que hacer preocupándome por él_

— Este, disculpa jovencita—

— Oh — soltó sorprendida la joven girando levemente su cuerpo hacia la voz que a su lado le hablaba. Era la anciana amable.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a quitar el ultimo aviso de arriba? —

Kagome por reflejo guió su vista hacia el mismo, estaba alto pero no mucho para ella, se quito el bolso del hombro y lo dejo a un lado de sus pies y alzo la mano. Casi podía alcanzarlo, pero no era lo suficiente. Trato esta vez parándose de puntitas, mas únicamente sus yemas lo rozaban. Como ultimo recurso dio un saltito mas sus dedos no alcanzaban a sujetarlo en el intento. La mujer mayor a su lado solo sudo una gota.

— ¡Demonios!. ¡Si no esta tan alto! — soltó molesta haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para tomar el maldito papel.

— Al menos no para mí—

Alguien se acerco entonces, más alto y que con una facilidad despego el papel de la pizarra tomándolo con toda la mano.

— ¿Qué? — Kagome giro levemente el rostro aun con la mano alzada tratando de quitarle el papel a aquella mano metiche.

Fue entonces que sus ojos castaños chocaron contra unos oscuros profundos, demasiado familiares y no fueron solo los ojos de aquel chico lo que reconoció. Sino también, los largos cabellos oscuros y la sonrisa socarrona que en esos momentos se formaba en sus labios.

_Inuyasha…_

Se giro con rapidez, sin notar que uno de sus pies se enredo con los tirantes de su bolso y por su movimiento brusco le hizo perder pisada. Termino golpeando al chico haciéndole perder también el equilibrio dando los contra el suelo.

— ¡Itai! — se quejo el joven, que había recibido todo el impacto del suelo aparte de también quedarse con el golpazo del cuerpo de la chica sobre él.

— ¡Se encuentran bien muchachos! — la pobre viejecita se acerco con toda la rapidez que podía hacia ellos e intentaba arrodillarse a su lado para ayudarlos.

— ¡Si!. ¡Estamos bien! — soltó el joven mirando la a mujer — ¡Eso creo! —

Kagome le observo con los ojos muy abiertos aun sobre él. Su voz era idéntica y su rostro igual. Tal vez en aquellos momentos su cabello era oscuro, carecía de sus orejas peludas y no tenia rastro alguno del brillo dorado de sus ojos, pero aquella era la apariencia humana de Inuyasha en los días de luna nueva.

Así justamente lo recordaba.

Inuyasha….

En la época actual…

Inuyasha…

Una vez mas en su época…

— ¡AH! — grito por segunda vez en el día, quitándose de arriba de él, pero aun sentada sobre el suelo mientras uno de sus dedos le señalaba y lo había asustado, pues también había saltado en el suelo echándose para atrás lejos de ella con los pelos de punta por el grito.

— P.. po… por — Kagome no podía mas que tartamudear mientras el chico la veía alzando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? — Pregunto al fin aun con su dedo acusador señalándole. El joven solo atino a rascarse la cabeza dudoso.

— Hem… disculpa, pero… ¿Nos conocíamos antes? — Fue entonces que, Kagome cayo en la cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_No me digan que él es… es la reencarnación de Inuyasha en esta época…_

Ya más de una vez le había pasado. Houyo había sido el primero que conocía de este tiempo y de quinientos años atrás, pero se había topado también con las reencarnaciones de Miroku y Sango y solo unos días atrás a la del pequeño Shippo y su abuelita Kaede que habían caído de visita en el templo Higurashi.

Solo le había faltado ver a Inuyasha y ahora…

Ahí frente a ella estaba.

No portaba su característico haiori rojo, sino una oscura playera y unos cómodos jeans sueltos. Atuendo que le sentaba muy bien de todas formas. La mujer de edad avanzada se había acercado a él y por inercia este se había levantado del suelo.

— ¿En verdad no les paso nada? —

— Al menos a mi no, sabrá a ella —

_Cálmate…_

_Cálmate…_

_Cálmate…_

Se repetía una y otra vez Kagome, evitando por todos los medios posibles mirar a ese sujeto. Mas le fue imposible no ver una mano firme que se le ofrecía.

— Te sostendré para que puedas pararte — la mano seguía suspendida en el aire y sus palabras eran suaves, mas de pronto giro el rostro y formo un pequeño mohín en el mismo apenado.

— No fue mi intención asustarte hace un rato— volvió a girar su cara viéndola otra vez y esta vez la miro preocupado. — Parece que me conocías de antes, pero lo lamento. No me acuerdo de ti. ¿Fuimos compañeros de clases antes? —

Aquello la irrito y sin necesitar su mano se levanto de un solo tirón del suelo.

— Puedo levantarme sola como vez y no, solo te confundí con alguien —

No pudo evitar morderse la lengua la decir aquello, mientras ladeaba el rostro decepcionada y aquello realmente no paso desapercibido para el chico. Mas no fue solo eso, uno de sus tobillos al presionarlo suavemente sobre el suelo le dolió y le hizo apoyarse contra la pared. Con nerviosismo se mordió levemente el labio.

Seguramente con la caída se lo había lastimado.

Ahora tenía otro problema. Tenia que ir primero a la enfermería a que la revisaran, solo esperaba que no fuera a atrasarla más de la cuenta en su examen, era una suerte que llegara con tiempo de sobra.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Cuál tobillo te duele? — pregunto el pelinegro nuevamente cerca de ella, mas bien en cuclillas a su lado mientras miraba con detenimiento hacia aquella zona lastimada de la joven.

— No es nada, en verdad estoy bien— soltó y sin querer un leve sonrojo se coloreo en sus mejillas.

— Eso solo lo creeré hasta que vea que en verdad estas bien — susurro mientras levemente tocaba con uno de sus dedos el tibillo exacto lastimado notando como con rapidez el mismo comenzaba a hincharse.

Por un breve momento sus ojos castaños lo vieron.

Ataviado con su traje rojo y sus cabellos plateados moviéndose al mismo tiempo que su dueño, las orejas gachas y las largas uñas tanteando la carne lastimada, inspeccionando dedicación su estado. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Mas en el justo momento en que el joven levantaba su rostro para verla, ella había escondido el suyo entre sus cabellos azabaches sueltos.

— Si serás necia ¿Te lastimaste cuando nos caímos?. ¿No es así? —

_Ya no puedo con esto…_

Alejo su pie de sus dedos y con paso lento se empezó a alejar de él.

— En verdad estoy bien — aseguro con mentiras — Solo dolió un poco pero ya se me quito—

— ¿Pero pudo habérsete luxado? —

— No pasa nada en verdad — Kagome siguió avanzando tozuda — ¡Ya tengo que irme! —

El chico la vio alejarse con el ceño fruncido, si que esa mujer era rara. Aunque no se preocupo tanto, después de todo una persona con el pie torcido, no podía alejarse con la misma rapidez con la que ella lo había hecho.

Se dispuso a irse también cuando la voz de la viejecita lo detuvo.

— ¿Esta mochila es tuya? — sus ojos oscuros se le quedaron viendo a dicho objeto.

— No, es de ella—

Kagome avanzaba ahora mas despacio, su pie le dolía horrores y la enfermería se encontraba tan lejos. El irse recargada contra la pared al menos ayudaba un poco. Mas aquello no le afligía, sino mas bien el cruel reflejo de aquel que tanto había añorado volver a ver.

Estaba bien recordarlo de vez en cuando y guardarlo muy profundo de su corazón.

Pero…

Volver a verlo, después de cuatro años de solo recordarlo.

Tenerlo una vez más a su lado en esta época y saber que en verdad no era…

Su Inuyasha

Se detuvo, con sus ojos acuosos, sosteniéndose de la pared sobre la que estaba.

— No puede ser posible todo esto— murmuro encogiéndose en si misma.

— ¡Oyeeeeeeeee! — aquella voz.

Kagome giro su rostro y entonces lo volvió a ver acercándose corriendo hacia ella. No supo en verdad porque, pero su cuerpo empezó a moverse, queriendo alejarse de él tan pronto como le fuera posible. Su tobillo dolía y la hacia cojear, mas sin embargo logro moverse con rapidez.

— ¡Detente! —

— ¡Ya te dije que tengo que irme! — siseo la chica aun avanzando lastimosamente.

— ¡Olvidaste tu bolsa! —

Y el joven solo pudo ver como el pie sin soportarlo mas se negaba a dejarla seguir avanzando, mandándola de bruces al suelo. Termino cerca de ella y volvió a quedar en cuclillas a su lado.

— ¿Segura aun que te encuentras bien? — Dios, en verdad aquello si que era un sarcasmo.

_Realmente… No puede ser posible todo esto_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**TBC…**

_**Avance…**_

"_¿Por qué me preocupo?_

_Si es o no es Inuyasha._

_Y aunque fuera el verdadero, ya es demasiado tarde para volver a tener lo que alguna vez vivimos._

_Sabíamos que seria así, justo en el momento en que nos despedimos"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow Kiss**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _a menos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Alter-Inuyasha x Kagome. Y dejen decirles que, en ocasiones nuestro querido prota va a salirse un poco de su carácter aunque no mucho, después de todo es un Alter. Hem, espero hacerlo bien, pues hace muucccho que no escribo de esta pareja.  
**Categoría:** A.U excesivo. Romance, Sadness, Angst y mi característico, te extraño, te extraño y no se cuando volverás xD.

**¡Hitori iyanai!**

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"_En la época actual de Japón, volví a conocerlo de nuevo"_

**2.- Daijobu ne?**

— Ok, esta listo—

Escucho la amable voz de la encargada de la enfermería, la medico recién recibida le había hecho un perfecto vendaje en el tobillo afectado y como un pequeño aliciente para que bajara el pie del banquillo, una palmadita suave y sin llegar a lastimarle le fue dada sobre el mismo.

Mas Kagome no hizo nada por agradecerle siquiera y mucho menos por bajar su pie de dicho lugar, seguía tal y como se había quedado desde que aquel la había traído al dispensario. Sentada muy callada y con el rostro girado evitando con toda la fuerza del mundo mirarlo a él o a la doctora.

El joven la observaba aun sin poder creerse lo testaruda que era, mas dejo de hacerlo cuando los ojos pardos de la doctora se posaron en los suyos. La escucho paciente mientras le explicaba que el hueso de la joven no había sufrido daño alguno, pero que sus músculos estaban algo inflamados y ciertamente no había luxación tampoco.

Solo necesitaba descansar un poco y le dio unos cuantos analgésicos para el dolor si es que le molestaba mucho. Se disculpo de ambos y con una educada reverencia salió del pequeño cubículo, pues para esos momentos había otra persona que necesitaba de sus cuidados.

El tan solo la siguió levemente con sus ojos negros, antes de volverse una vez mas hacia Kagome que seguía absorta contemplando la ventana abierta donde el aire calido de la mañana jugueteaba con las transparentes cortinas que se habían desamarrado de la pequeña cintilla que las contenía.

— ¿Cuánto mas vas a seguir así? — aquella pregunta le hizo dar un pequeño brinquito, mas únicamente como respuesta enterró un poco mas sus dedos contra el colchón de la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

— Al menos podrías mirarme cuando te hablo —

— No te pedí que me trajeras— soltó descortés ladeando solo un poco el rostro sin verle y el joven sonrió de lado.

— No, pero digamos que fue mi culpa el que terminaras lastimada— sus ojos oscuros se posaron entonces en el trabajo bien realizado de la doctora — Si no te hubiese asustado, no te habrías lastimado el tobillo —

Y sus dedos se posaron entonces sin ninguna delicadeza sobre el área lastimada apretando con nada de delicadeza la zona, enviando una descarga dolorosa a la joven que, salto dolorida y casi se arrojo dispuesta ahorcarlo por lo que hacia.

— ¡Si serás idiota!. ¿Qué no vez que me duele? — gruño sujetándolo fuertemente de la playera mientras lo veía furiosa directo a los ojos.

— ¡Vaya solo así te dignaste a verme! — él ni se inmuto, al contrario acerco un poco mas su rostro al de la joven notando curioso el de la chica — Tus ojos son de un castaño brillante, casi de color chocolate, jamás había visto así unos —

Se puso completamente roja y dejo de sujetarlo y a duras penas se quedo de pie a su lado. Solo pudo dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás sin trastabillar y caer en la silla. Él la miro asombrado mas de pronto se cruzo de brazos y sonrió de lo mas altanero posible.

_Todo es tan diferente…_

— ¡Hey! Estas toda roja — se acerco a ella eliminado la distancia y inclinándose ante ella burlonamente soltó — ¡No me vayas a decir que te estas enamorando de mi! —

_Él no es Inuyasha…_

— ¿QUÉ? — gritó apretando uno de sus puños amenazante mientras una aura azul oscuro la rodeaba espeluznantemente, mas esto no inmuto en lo mas mínimo al joven. Que se giro mientras buscaba algo.

_¡Quien demonios se creía que era!_

— ¡Toma! — murmuro volviéndose hacia ella. En sus manos estaba su mochila y aquello le hizo olvidar a la joven por un momento el tormento por el cual se le antojaba someterlo.

— Se te olvido hace un rato, fue por ello que te seguía —Kagome se quedo en silencio, mientras veía el objeto oscuro.

Había sido demasiada descuidad ala dejarla tirada en cualquier lugar. El trabajo final que necesitaba para poder presentar estaba en aquella mochila y todos sus esfuerzos por pasar la materia durante la actual colegiatura que estaba por terminar no hubieran servido de nada si no lo higuera presentado a tiempo.

La había afectado tanto ver a ese joven que, no se había parado a pensar en lo que hacia.

— No te hubieras…— murmuro apenas viéndolo de hito en hito. Así tal vez se hubiese visto Inuyasha, un poco más maduro y de rasgos fuertes y definidos. Una ligera gota de sudor resbalo por su mejilla.

— No fue molestia, la abuela me pidió que te lo trajera — acepto quitándole importancia al asunto.

— Tal vez, pero podrías haberla dejado en dirección, ahí la hubiera buscado en un principio —

— Y quedarme a hacer todo el papeleo correspondiente. ¡Nah!. Era mas fácil seguirte, no habías ido tan lejos! —

Su mano más grande que la de la chica se acerco y dejo sobre la misma el delgado lazo oscuro de la mochila. Kagome la acepto sin decir mas palabras bajando la vista hacia la misma, mientras el tan solo la vio con el ceño fruncido.

— Al menos podrías agradecer ¿no? —

— ¿He? — soltó volviéndolo a mirar.

El pelinegro estaba ahí, mas cerca de ella nuevamente con una de sus manos recargada contra la cintura aplastando la camisa negra contra el jean azul. Una sonrisa de lado adornaba sus labios y la miraba con una ceja alzada orgulloso.

— Sí, debes de agradecer que soy muy buena persona — siseo modesto a una chica sorprendida — No podrás moverte mucho con ese tobillo y la mala noticia es que no hay ninguna silla de ruedas o muletas que te ayuden —

_¡Agradecer que era muy buena persona!_

_¡Aun y cuando era tan cruel diciendo algo como aquello! _

_¡Estaba loco o qué!_

— ¿Hu? — soltó un monosílabo sin sentido aun observándolo aun sin saber que hacer.

— ¡Ajá! Necesitaras ayuda y como puedes ya imaginarte. Yo te la proporcionare — el joven termino la distancia entre ambos y con un gesto delicado y sutil le sujeto del brazo acercándola a él sin que se resistiera.

— Puedes sostenerte de mi para caminar — susurro en su oído y casi pudo escuchar un leve atisbo de burla en su voz — O bien puedo cargarte en mis brazos si quieres —

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse, mas esta vez fue por la rabia que peligrosamente se acumulaba haciéndola temblar mientras sentía como ese chico deslizaba una de sus manos tras su pequeña espalda empezándola a sostener para seguramente avanzar.

— Si que eres toda una chica con suerte ¿He? —

xxx..xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx

El golpe fue, exorbitantemente doloroso.

Le había asestado contra la pared sin piedad alguna como un vil bulto asqueroso.

O al menos así le hubiese gustado arrojar a ese idiota y no a la pobre almohada blanca de su cama. El puño aun pulsante y erguido, mismo que le había servido para golpear la almohada seguía tenso y levantado sobre su hombro mientras observaba furiosa lo que había hecho.

No estaba del todo tranquila después de aquel golpe, pero había funcionado un poco.

Y eso que no se había imaginado del todo a ese idiota pelinegro.

_¿Ayudarme a caminar? tan solo estaba burlándose de mí_

Kagome se quedo en silencio y de un momento a otro se dejo caer contra su mullida cama. Su tobillo se movió levemente, aunque el dolor para esos momentos y gracias a los analgésicos, casi había desaparecido. Se quedo tendida con los brazos abiertos mirando hacia el blanco techo de la habitación.

_Aunque más de una vez me repitió _

_Que lo hacia solo por que se sentía culpable por mi tobillo._

_Mientras no dejaba de sonreír con esa condenada mueca engreída._

— ¡Ah! Solo de recordarlo me pudre el coraje — soltó mas molesta mientras se giraba sobre la cama y abrazaba una almohadilla mas grande y corpulenta, enterrando su cabeza entre la misma.

Miro por unos instantes el vendaje que aun lleva en su tobillo.

_Él se sentía culpable de lo que le había pasado._

— Cuando en verdad la única culpable fui yo al ser tan descuidada con mi bolso — cerro los ojos y se acurrucó mas contra el esponjosa almohadón intentando dormirse.

El reflejo puro de la Imagen de Inuyasha volvió a su mirada, el haiori rojo, los cabellos plateados y sus ojos dorados mirándola con ternura.

— ¡Sí será idiota!. ¡Tratando de solucionar los problemas de los demás!. Aunque es un tonto, un arrogante, grosero, cabezota e inmaduro. No has cambiado para nada —

Y ahora estaba él, con sus cabellos oscuros y la ropa mas común y corriente, pero mostrando esa sonrisa tan característica y el brillo valiente de su mirada azabache.

_No es él…_

— No— susurro humedeciéndosele los ojos castaños.

_Aunque sea la reencarnación de Inuyasha_

— No es Inuyasha— siseo con el rostro completamente apretado contra la almohada, mientras sus manos la sujetaban mas contra su rostro— Es solo su doble, una persona muy diferente—

_Aunque parezcan el mismo_

— No, no, no, no, no, no — repitió una y otra vez escondiendo su rostro tras la funda blanca moviendo su cabeza una y otra vez negativamente.

_"Si que eres toda una chica con suerte ¿He?" Le dijo el Inuyasha que añoraba, mirándola con una rabiosa provocación, tan brillante en sus ojos dorados._

—No es Inuyasha — volvió a decir, golpeando a puño cerrado la almohada sobre la que estaba.

— No es Inu…— no termino de decirlo, deteniéndose no solo e sus palabras sino también el los golpes que soltaba. Respiro profundo y levanto el rostro de donde lo tenia oculto. Una idea, tal vez algo excéntrica había surgido como una increíble posibilidad en su cabeza.

— ¿Y si lo fuera? —

_"¿Por qué me preocupo?_

_Si es o no es Inuyasha._

Kagome se movió despacio levantándose hasta quedar sentada contra la cama. La almohada estaba cerca y no hizo más que tenerla cerca de ella mientras observaba hacia la blancura de la funda que la cubría.

Su mente la llevo hacia sus recuerdos, ahí justamente, bajo la tibia calidez de los rayos de aquella tarde de despejado cielo azul. Donde la bondadosa brisa movía de un lado a otro los cabellos plateados tras la espalda de Inuyasha. Lo vio girarse hacia ella, tan despacio, tan lento hasta quedar frente a frente, reflejando en sus pupilas doradas un atisbo de guardada melancolía.

Los ojos castaños de Kagome brillaron húmedos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido. Se le dificulto respirar por unos segundos con dificultad. Mas cuando aquella opresión fuerte en su pecho, le apretó el mismo con una fuerza desgarradora.

_Si fuera el verdadero Inuyasha_

No pudo evitar aquella lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla, como tampoco las demás que le siguieron. Sus dedos se aferraron a la pálida sabana mientras se mordía el labio inferior evitando soltar el quejido lastimero que luchaba por escapar de su pecho donde lo retenía. Donde dolía.

_Y aunque fuera el verdadero Inuyasha_

_Ya es demasiado tarde para volver a tener lo que alguna vez vivimos._

_Sabíamos que seria así_

_Estábamos preparados para ello._

_Justo en el momento en que nos despedimos_

xxx..xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx

— ¡Dejémonos de tonterías! — soltó el pelinegro dejando a Kagome sentada sobre una pequeña banca en los jardines de la universidad yendo a sentarse justo a un lado de ella.

— Primero hay que presentarnos como es debido — siseo para después tenderle la mano a la chica con una sutil sonrisa, Kagome vio aquella mano por unos segundos y aun no muy segura término estrechándola contra la suya.

— Soy Inuyasha — dijo firme el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada de ella. Por un breve momento casi sintió que la joven le soltaría la mano, mas esta tan solo la apretó un poco más y abrió levemente los labios.

— Kagome — se presento sin más.

_Y estaba segura de que aquel seria su nombre_

_Desde mucho tiempo atrás…_

xxx..xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx

_"En la época actual de Japón, volví a conocerlo de nuevo"_

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow Kiss**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _a menos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Alter-Inuyasha x Kagome. Y dejen decirles que, en ocasiones nuestro querido prota va a salirse un poco de su carácter aunque no mucho, después de todo es un Alter. Hem, espero hacerlo bien, pues hace muucccho que no escribo de esta pareja.  
**Categoría:** A.U excesivo. Romance, Sadness, Angst y mi característico, te extraño, te extraño y no se cuando volverás xD.

**¡Hitori iyanai!**

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Y estaba segura de que aquel seria su nombre_

_Desde mucho tiempo atrás…_

**3.- It a Miracle**

_Siempre lo había sabido_

_Incluso desde mucho tiempo atrás…_

Kagome abrió los ojos de pronto con aquellas palabras muy frescas en su mente. Se levanto de inmediato llevando una de sus manos a su frente. La humedad pegajosa del sudor le ensucio la palma, mas lo que hizo fue volver a dejarla sobre uno de los costados de su cuerpo.

Las mantas habían resbalado de su cuerpo y el brillante sol que entraba por las ventanas le decía en silencio que había empezado ya un nuevo día. Cerró los ojos un breve momento y luego los abrió tratando de despejarse del todo.

_¿Lo he soñado todo?_

Apartó las sabanas de un tirón, dejando al descubierto el pantalón del pijama rosado que llevaba. No necesito subir la tela para notar la venda de su tobillo, diciéndole que no lo había soñado en lo absoluto.

Suspiro llevándose una de sus manos tras la nuca dándose un ligero masaje. En verdad todo aquello había sucedido y tal vez destinado, había vuelto a conocerlo.

Aun no podía creérselo.

La puerta de su habitación se golpeo con ruda fuerza al abrirla tan apresuradamente. Un manojo de telas blancas, vaporosas y diminutas que eran portadas por una peliazul, fue lo único que vio Kagome antes que la misma se dejara caer con pesadez sobre su cama muy cerca de ella.

— ¡Malvada! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te habías accidentado? ¡He de ser la ultima que se entera de todo— Kagome sudo una gota ante las enormes lagrimas que brotaban de los brillantes ojos jade de su compañera de cuarto.

Y aunque llevaban viviendo juntas por más de ocho meses, eran pocas y contadas las veces en que se veían.

— Kotomi ¿Puedes decirme tú primero a que hora has llegado? —

— No a mas tardar de las dos — Kagome alzo una ceja — De la mañana—

— ¡Y aun así quieres enterarte de todo antes de que alguien mas te lo cuente! — siseo Kagome, sosteniendo su cara con una de sus manos mientras la veía.

— ¡Pero! ¡Enterarme por parte de Funko que te accidentaste es sencillamente desagradable! — Kotomi hizo un puchero, pero paso desapercibido por Kagome que ahora se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano. La índigo sonrió un poco mas calmada después y miro con tranquilidad a su amiga.

— Me alegro que no te ocurriera algo más grave — Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida, mas de inmediato se le borro la sonrisa al ver el brillo malvado en la mirada verde de la joven.

— ¿Y quién es el chico que te trajo a casa? — Kagome respingo al escuchar aquella pregunta.

— Un chico cualquiera que va a la misma universidad que yo — Soltó a toda prisa subiendo la voz mas de lo que debería — Él solo es… —un leve sonrojo se coloreo en sus mejillas, mas se detuvo y por breves momentos no supo que contestar.

— Kagome — le llamo la chica inclinándose hacia ella que concienzudamente continuaba con la mirada baja apretando levemente las mantas sobre su regazo — ¿Qué te sucede? —

— Kotomi — le llamo casi como un susurró aun sin atreverse a verla — ¿Alguna vez te has encontrado con alguien y has sentido que lo conocías desde antes? — Kotomi la miro por algunos segundos antes de suavemente negar.

— Pero — aquella sencilla palabra llamo la atención de Kagome — Digamos que si alguna vez se hubieron conocido anterioridad y se olvidaron. Ahora que juntos vuelvan a estar, yo podría considerarlo más que una segunda oportunidad como, un milagro —

— ¿Y si ese milagro se pudiera dar? —

— Yo intentaría al menos, conocerle de nuevo — Termino Kotomi, con una sonrisa compasiva en sus diminutos labios.

xxx..xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx

Kagome se quedo muy quieta observando con cuidado por sobre sus hombros y hacia arriba. No había objeto alguno que observara, más que un punto indefinido en la pizarra. No había sido todo sincera en lo que le había preguntado a Kotomi y de hecho no había sido aquella la pregunta correcta. Pero una pequeña parte de la respuesta le había hecho tomar una decisión certera.

Dejo de divagar por unos segundos y volvió a pasar su vista por la pizarra limpia de pegote alguno. Al viejo Inuyasha lo había conocido en una calida mañana inclaustrado por una flecha, contra el tronco de un árbol milenario y ni siquiera le había visto. Y ahora quinientos seis años delante de aquellos días había vuelto a encontrase con Inuyasha, frente a una vieja pizarra de madera y había sido él quien la había visto primero a ella.

_Era curioso todo aquello…_

— ¡Hey! Así que te vuelvo a ver — la joven apenas y giro el rostro reconociendo de inmediato la voz de quien le hablaba — Kagome—

Era él Inuyasha, acercándose a ella con lentitud mientras llevaba en sus labios aquella sonrisa torcida. El cabello oscuro libre al viento, mientras tras su hombro una correa hacia todo lo posible por mantener tras su espalda un mediano bulto de libros.

— Viniste a clases después de todo— continuo terminándose de acercar, recorriendo son su mirada a la chica. Notando que bajo el justo pantalón de tela, la venda se podía aprecian con naturalidad. — ¡Vaya hasta te has conseguido una muleta! —

— Por su puesto, no podía faltar ¡Aun estamos en exámenes! — Kagome sudo una gota recordando como Kotomi casi se le había pegado en los pies para no dejarla ir a clases y casi la había arrastrado para poder salir de casa. Se quedo en silencio unos momentos y dejo de ver a los ojos oscuros de Inuyasha.

— Aunque aun me cuesta algo de trabajo moverme con la muleta. No estoy acostumbrada y en ocasiones duele — Inuyasha la observo y por unos breves momentos sus ojos oscuros se tornaron fríos — ¡Este tobillo lastimado solo vino a complicarme las cosas! —

— Podrías decirlo — soltó Inuyasha de pronto.

— ¿Eh? —

— Podrías decirlo, decir que por mi culpa estas así de lastimada — Kagome lo miro nuevamente aunque ahora asombrada, podía sentir la culpabilidad tan palpable en su voz aun y cuando su rostro permaneciera tan tranquilo y sereno

— Podrías decir que por mi causa te han surgido innumerables obstáculos que no puedes enfrentar tan fácilmente ahora con lo sucedido. Y sin embargo, te niegas a hacerlo, tan solo diciendo lo más superficial de lo sucedido y levantas el rostro decidido y sigues adelante — Los ojos de Kagome temblaron levemente haciendo poco nítida la visión de aquel joven frente a ella.

— ¿Podrías al menos dejarme algo de miseria para compadecerme? — Inuyasha bufo y por breves instantes cerró sus ojos para abrirlos con más fuerza. — Quiero tener la culpa de lo que te ha sucedido y por lo tanto, quiero también hacer algo para reparar el daño —

— ¿Me dejarías ayudarte? — Kagome le miro y fue poco conciente del tenue rosado que en sus mejillas se había coloreado.

_Podría dejarlo hacer lo que él quisiera…_

Mas fue él quien si noto el tenue sonroso y la brillante mirada castaña que insistentemente le veía. Como hipnotizado por ella, su mano se movió ligera levantándose hasta la altura de la joven. Sus dedos apenas y rozaron la tersa piel de su rostro.

_Incluso le dejaría estar conmigo…_

Sus dedos bailaron un segundo sobre la piel, antes de tantear con delicadeza la mejilla posándose la mano a palma abierta sobre la misma.

_Ya que así, podríamos comenzar de nuevo…_

Kagome fue entonces conciente de las acciones de Inyasha. Se oyó un fuerte grito en el pasillo y la pobre mano de Inuyasha comenzaba a enrojecerse mientras la sostenía con la otra aun sin creerse el doloroso pellizco que la joven le había propinado.

_Empezaremos de nuevo, desde este momento_

— ¡Si que eres cruel! —

— ¿Quién te has creído que eres para tocarme con tanta confianza? — gruño mas que molesta Kagome.

— ¡Pero si solo te toque un poquito!. ¡Casi nada! —

Kagome lo miro toda roja, mientras Inuyasha seguía quejándose de su mano, agitándola levemente al viento tratando de alejar con eso el dolor.

_Aun y cuando, se perfectamente que él no es Inuyasha…_

— Más te vale que estés listo— siseo la joven captando la atención absoluta de Inuyasha. — Sufrirás el más grande de los tormentos por haberte tropezado conmigo —

_Sí_

— ¡Entendido! — acepto Inuyasha sonriendo lo mas socarronamente que podía— ¡Tratare de soportar todo eso! —

_Volvamos a conocernos de nuevo…_

xxx..xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx

_"En la época actual de Japón, volví a conocerlo de nuevo"_

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow Kiss**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _a menos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Alter-Inuyasha x Kagome. Y dejen decirles que, en ocasiones nuestro querido prota va a salirse un poco de su carácter aunque no mucho, después de todo es un Alter. Hem, espero hacerlo bien, pues hace muucccho que no escribo de esta pareja.  
**Categoría:** A.U excesivo. Romance, Sadness, Angst y mi característico, te extraño, te extraño y no se cuando volverás xD.

**¡Hitori iyanai!**

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"_En la época actual de Japón, volví a conocerlo de nuevo"_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Aun puedo verla_

_Tan claramente, en la inconciencia de mis sueños…_

**4****.- Suteki Da Ne**

_La sala estaba en completo silencio, iluminada en su totalidad por los rayos puros y blancos del día, que entraban libres por las ventanas de cortinas abiertas. Ahí, cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales, estaba ella. Sentada cómodamente sobre una silla con la mitad del cuerpo recargado hacia delante leyendo y a la vez anotando lo que veía en una pila de hojas blancas._

_No se había dado cuenta de que alguien la veía. De ese alguien que le observaba con una adoración infinita, contemplando en un magnifico silencio los cambios en su ser. _

— _Kagome — _

_No pudo evitar susurrar su nombre y casi había padecido por interrumpirle en su concentración, pero adoro excesivamente que aquellos ojos castaños tan puros una vez mas a él le vieran._

Entonces despertó.

Con ojos bien abiertos, lo primero que enfoco fue el precario techo de paja y otros materiales de la casa en la que estaba. El leve cosquilleo que había sentido algunos momentos antes, se convirtió en leves punzadas que con cada segundo aumentaron de intensidad, hasta dañarle hasta el extremo de morder uno de sus labios en un intento de evitar el jadear de dolor.

Sus heridas dolían como nunca, pero era mas doloroso aquello.

La había vuelto a soñar…

Gruño fuerte y ruidoso, maldiciendo todo y casi pudo escuchar como también, la manta que le cubría chirrió al apretarla con fuerza entre sus dedos, desgarrándola con sus garras, lleno de impotencia apenas contenida.

— Ya has despertado Inuyasha —

Escucho la escueta e impasible voz de una mujer, que de entre las sombras emergía para acercarse a un lado de donde estaba. Le reconoció enseguida y de inmediato empezó a levantarse para quedar una vez más sentado en el suelo.

— No debes esforzarte, la herida en tu vientre aun no ha sanado completamente — murmuro solicita, colocando una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de este ayudándolo en su empeño.

— Lo sé _— _murmuro bajo sin atreverse a mirarla, para luego tan solo ladear el rostro lejos de ella.

— He vuelto a verla — soltó sin mas aquello, haciendo que por un segundo la respiración de la mujer se detuviera — He vuelto a verla en mis sueños Kikyo —

— Es ahora toda una mujer adulta, su cabello es un poco mas largo y mucho más femenina de cuando la conocí, pero en sus ojos aun hay ese brillo inocente que desde el primer momento me cautivo —

Kikyo lo escucho en silencio dejando entrever un brillo doloroso en su mirada por un breve y escaso segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos para acomodar las mantas sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

La sangre había manchado un poco las mismas, pero era todo un milagro que no se volviera a desangrar.

— Es tan extraño, pero me parece incluso que… — Inuyasha detuvo sus palabras para soltar un tendido suspiro — Estuviera ahí, junto a ella cada vez que duermo —

El rostro inmutable de Kikyo le observo en silencio, sentada sobre sus piernas cerca de él. No pronuncio palabra alguna mientras Inuyasha le decía aquello tan tranquilo. Solo desvió por un momento sus ojos ahora siendo ella quien evitaba verle.

Podía decir con tranquilidad que algo como aquello ya lo veía venir.

Nunca la había olvidado, aunque los años pasaran, aunque ahora estuviera con ella.

— Has de creer que estoy demente pero cre…—

— No es así — le interrumpió de pronto cortando sus palabras. Su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo, pero la clara muestra de que sus sentimientos estaban encontrados se expresaba por sus manos fuertemente sujetas de sus ropas de sacerdotisa que aun portaba — Jamás podré creer eso de ti —

Inuyasha la miro en silencio y se maldijo al notar el imperceptible brillo de angustia en los ojos de Kikyo. Aun seguía siendo injusto, condenadamente traicionero y un mentiroso de primera. Pero aun y por mas que lo intentara.

No podía olvidarse de Kagome.

_Y aunque tan solo sea un simple sueño_

_No dejare de creer que volveré a verla_

_Otra vez…_

xxx..xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx

No había casi nadie en la enorme biblioteca de la universidad, al menos no en aquellos días relajados y casi libres, después de una intensa semana de exámenes preliminares y de hecho aquel lugar se encontraría casi vació de no ser por el encargado y dos jóvenes que se encontraba aun investigando y estudiando en aquel lugar.

— Kagome —

La nombrada giro levemente el rostro con extrema delicadeza, ondeando levemente su cabello azabache. Por un breve momento soltó la pluma y dejo a un lado las hojas y el libro que leía, para girarse encarando a quien le había llamado.

Inuyasha se acercaba a ella y no pudo evitar sonreírle al verlo cargado con todo el material y mas libros que le había pedido, le buscara mientras ella se quedaba ahí, adelantando los demás pendientes de sus asignaturas escolares. Le ayudo con lo que pudo para evitarle seguir cargando todo aquello que en verdad pesaba.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Conseguiste todo lo que necesitaba! — Inuyasha correspondió la sonrisa y solo asintió para después tomar una de las sillas cercanas para sentarse al lado de la chica.

— Aunque no te entiendo. — Siseo el pelinegro, tomando uno de los libros de la joven — Los exámenes han acabado y lo que menos deberías de hacer son mas tareas. Supongo que estas más que al corriente con tus materias —

— Sip — acepto la chica hojeando un nuevo libro mientras a tientas con su mano libre buscaba una libreta diferente de la que tenia sobre el escritorio — Estoy al corriente con las materias, pero aun estoy muy atrasada con mis estudios —

— ¿Atrasada? —

— Durante la secundaria estuve muchos días sin ir a la escuela y a pesar de mis esfuerzos para pasar los exámenes de admisión, hay muchas cosas que deje sin poder estudiarlas en su tiempo y quiero hacerlo ahora —

— Entiendo — murmuro Inuyasha tomando entre sus manos un pesado libro de trigonometría.

Lo abrió al azar y la página impresa de incontables números por breves momentos pareció marearle. Y por los numerosos tachones y borrones en la libreta de Kagome, era mas que obvio el que incluso ahora le costaba demasiado dar repaso a dicha materia.

— Pero ¿Por qué te ausentaste? — pregunto Inuyasha volviendo a dejar en su lugar el libro, mientras con los dos brazos sobre su cabeza, fue reclinándose en la silla, hasta echarse hacia atrás. Sorteando la gravedad solamente apoyado en dos de las cuatro patas de la silla.

— Porque… — Kagome se detuvo, al remembrar el primer día en que había faltado a clases involuntariamente.

No había tiempo para la escuela aunque lo quisiera. En la pasada era del Sengoku se necesitaba de su ayuda para evitar el inminente caos que traería las desgracias producidas por la Shikon no tama.

Había buscado los fragmentos de la misma, acompañando siempre a sus amigos y enfrentando con valor cada adversidad que se les presentaba. Nunca antes se había visto tan valerosa en alguna situación y jamás antes su obstinación había sido tan infinita como para seguir siempre al lado de Inuyasha.

Agito levemente su cabeza, como si con ello pudiese evitar todas y cada una de los recuerdos alegres y amargos de aquellos días.

— No…— Inuyasha la observo de reojo, viendo como volvía a tomar una nueva libreta y otro libro de la pila que a su lado tenia. — No creo que tenga importancia el que lo sepas y no me preguntes tampoco ¿Sí? —

— De acuerdo— acepto Inuyasha volviendo a sentarse en la silla, echo un vistazo a la materia que la joven ahora estudiaba y noto como al igual que con las matemáticas batallaba

— Puedo ayudarte con eso — le dijo señalando con un dedo el libro que la joven veía — Soy malísimo en las matemáticas pero, mi especialidad es la física —

xxx..xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx

— Oye no me digas— hablo Kagome e Inuyasha giro sus oscuros ojos hacia la joven con la que despacio caminaba— ¿Que te estas saltando las clases? —

— Por… ¿Por qué dices eso? — Pregunto Inuyasha, con un saltito de impresión, casi con ello aceptando lo que justamente Kagome le preguntaba.

— Bueno — Kagome se lo pensó un poco mirando como el chico llevaba en sus brazos los libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca y su bolso y el pesado bulto que él también había traído consigo.

— Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, has estado conmigo durante casi todo el día — la joven hablo despacio mientras se movía con la misma lentitud aun insegura y temerosa de caerse con todo y la muleta que traía. — Incluso hasta te has quedado conmigo en mi propio salón de clases sin ir al tuyo —

Inuyasha la observo por un breve momento, para después solo observar hacia al frente donde caminaban. Los jardines de la universidad lucían al igual que los pasillos casi vacíos por la poca asistencia de alumnos. Con una de sus manos se rasco una mejilla y después de un suspiro suave hablo.

— Tengo una deuda contigo y pienso saldarla — Inuyasha sonrió, mas su gesto estaba libre de malicia alguna. Las mejillas de Kagome se enrojecieron y aumentaron mas de color cuando el chico se acerco peligrosamente a ella una vez mas — Además fuiste tu quien me ordeno hacer por ti, todo lo que no pudieras, hasta que tu tobillo estuviese completamente curado —

_Demonios esta muy cerca_

_Demasiado cerca…_

— Lo sé pero… aun así… creo que deberías ir… a… clases — A Kagome jamás se le había dado por tartamudear, a menos claro, que estuviera muy nerviosa y por kami, si que lo estaba.

— Las cosas entre ambos deben de ser iguales Kagome— si alguien más en esos momentos hubiera visto la cara de la chica, no sabría con exactitud si un tomate maduro, era mas rojo o su cara.

— Tu me pediste que no te preguntara por tus años de secundaria — El rostro de Inuyasha con cada palabra estaba mas y mas cerca del de la chica — Entonces te pediré yo que no me preguntes por mis actuales clases —

— Pero…— susurro Kagome muy apenas ladeando el rostro lejos del de Inuyasha.

— ¿No te parece justo? —

— Si… pero… —

— Todas las personas guardamos secretos y estos mismos pueden contarse a los demás cuando haya la suficiente confianza para hacerlo — Inuyasha se quito de encima de la joven y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a la chica que solo lo miraba alejarse.

— Yo no te preguntare y tú no me preguntaras — el color en las mejillas de la joven volvió poco a poco a su normalidad

— Tal vez con el tiempo, pueda decirte mis motivos y entonces tal vez, tú también lo harás —

Inuyasha giro el rostro levemente después de decirle aquello regalándole una sonrisa sincera para después, nuevamente volverse hacia el frente y volver a caminar. Atrás quedo Kagome observándolo, oscureciendo su rostro con la idea, mientras sus ojos castaños perdían su brillo animado al pensar.

_Decirte mi secreto_

_¿En verdad puedo decirte algo como eso?_

_¿Acaso no te dolerá el saberlo?_

_¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que te conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás?_

xxx..xxx…xxx…xxx…xxx

— Bueno, nos vemos mañana — se despidió Inuyasha, viendo como la joven salía a despedirlo después de ayudarla a dejar sus cosas sobre la mesita recibidor de su casa.

— Si, hasta mañana — Kagome lo observo girarse y caminar alejándose de ella. El largo cabello oscuro brillaba y la firme espalda impedía alejar sus ojos de la misma como si de un imán se tratara.

— Inuyasha — le llamo incapaz de contenerse — ¡Espera! — y lo vio detenerse girando el rostro observándola con una ceja alzada.

— Yo quiero… deci… — Nuevamente aquel molesto tartamudeo le impedía hablar y por si fuese poco, su nerviosismo empezaba a afectar su cabeza y no podía faltarle el tenue sonrojo que empezaba a colorearse más en sus mejillas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —

_No puedo decírselo_

Kagome negó varias veces con la cabeza y sin saber como lo había hecho, le sonrió de forma dulce y agito una de sus manos en señal de despedida.

— Adiós — Inuyasha la observo por breves segundos antes de corresponder su sonrisa.

_No puedo decirle algo como eso_

— Adiós entonces —

_No quiero ser tan cruel_

Kagome entro a su casa y azoto la puerta con fuerza para cerrarla. El nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar y las gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos luchaban férreamente por bajar de los mismos.

_No quiero decirle que_

_Aun y cuando se que es una persona completamente diferente_

Se dejo caer al suelo incapaz de contenerse más.

_Creo que es alguien más…_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Sigue….**

**Notas de YunNa: **Hala! Me he tardado un poquito, pero finalmente aquí esta la continuación! Aquí vemos al antiguo Inu de nuevo! Veamos que pasa para el próximo y por cierto! No les pasa o paso a ustedes también! Yo al contrario de aquí, era malísima para la física pero buena para las mate, oh bueno creo que eso no importa mucho en la transcurso de la historia! XD saludos!

_**Revis!:**_

AllySan: Hola! Ah! Discúlpame, pero tiendo en ocasiones (casi siempre) ha hacer cortos los capítulos. Espero y este capítulo te haya parecido igual de excelente. Un enorme saludo y gracias por el revi!.

Agatha Millar: Hola! Gracias por lo que dices del fic! Y en efecto has escrito bien el nombre de la nueva compañera de Kagome. Saludos y nos leemos!

Setsuna17: Hola! Gracias por los animos y aquí la continuación, espero que la disfrutes!

Silvemy89: Hola! Graciasss, en verdad que tus comentarios me gustaron mucho y felices fiestas pasadas, pero lindas! Saludos!

Paaulaa ! :D: Hola! Lo importante es que finalmente viste mi historia y espero que siga asi! Un enorme saludo y nos leemos!.


	5. Chapter 5

**Snow Kiss**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics _No se Prestan_ Ni se publican en _Otros sitios _a menos que _Yo_ misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que _dejes _de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Alter-Inuyasha x Kagome.  
**Categoría:** A.U excesivo. Romance, Sadness, Angst

**¡Hitori iyanai!**

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_"En la época actual de Japón, volví a conocerlo de nuevo"_

**5.- Gentil Nostalgia**

- Si que estas mucho mejor ahora amiga-

- ¿Ah? - Kagome dejo de morder levemente una pequeña bolita de carne, que trataba de llevarse como bocado.

A decir verdad se le había quitado el apetito y aunque debía ser considerada con Kotomi por la comida que ahora le servia, el verse reflejada burlonamente por sus pupilas verdes en verdad nada ayudaba.

Oh, oh, Kotomi se había enterado de algo o bien lo sospechaba.

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto Kagome tratando de no darle mucha importancia a su pregunta. Aun no sabia del todo a que se refería la chica y era mejor estar segura antes de meter la pata por completo como siempre lo hacia.

- ¡Ya sabes! Cosas, por ejemplo -

_Oh dios aquí viene_

- No eres de las que les gustan levantarse muy temprano y últimamente te has ido media hora antes e incluso lo haces en los días que no hay clases -

_Bueno es que se debe a, las clases particulares que Inuyasha me da de Física_

- Y también, tienes ya un mejor humor e incluso te ríes y sonríes sin motivo alguno -

_¿Qué?, ¡No puedo evitar recordar los chistes y las tonterías que siempre dice!_

- Aunque eso no es todo. Tienes un brillo muy bonito en tu mirada - Los ojos de ambas por breves segundos se encontraron - ¡No me digas que es por ese chico! -

_¿Qué?_

Kagome enrojeció como un tomate nuevamente y dejo caer los palillos de sus dedos mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie ofuscada

- ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ÉL! -

- Lo que digas, pero aun así...- Kotomi se quedo callada un poco mientras tomaba la tetera y se servia un poco de café negro.

- Pero me escuchaste ¡No tiene nada que ver con él!, ¡Para Nada! -

- Ya, ya, entendí el punto, siéntate por favor- Le pidió Kotomi.

Lo mejor para ella seria no fastidiarla más con lo mismo, al menos hasta que estuviera más calmada. Kagome se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla de madera, volvió a tomar los palillos y esta vez fue directo por un puñado de arroz blanco. Termino con aquel trozo en la boca y lo mastico varias veces enfadada.

_¡No tiene nada que ver con él!, ¡Nada!_

- ¿Ya pudiste superarlo entonces? -

Kagome no la miro, sabia perfectamente y de sobra, a lo que se refería Kotomi. Muy al contrario de sus antiguas amigas, Kotomi estaba enterada del increíble viaje que había vivido y aunque la peliazul no dejaba de decirle que había adornado muy bonita su historia de amor, con un relato fantástico del folklore japonés, la apoyaba.

El triangulo amoroso entre Kikyo, Inuyasha y Kagome a ninguno de los tres beneficiaba.

_Desde que volví del Sengoku, no ha habido un solo día en que dejara de pensar en Inuyasha._

_Me hundía en los libros, recuperaba materias y pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada en casa junto a Kotomi._

_Pero recordaba una y otra vez, lo que sucedió aquel día._

Flash Back

Kagome caminaba despacio y en silencio. Sabía que a no muchos pasos atrás de ella, él se seguía. Los demás se había quedado atrás, uno a uno se había ido.

Incapaces de aceptar lo que pasaría.

Pues en el primer momento en que la joven saltara por el pozo, nunca más a esa época volvería.

La perla de Shikon había desaparecido y la unión de aquellos dos mundos era tan inestable, que lo mejor para la joven, si quería regresar a su tiempo, se fuera inmediatamente ya.

La oscuridad del fondo del pozo fue lo que vio cuando sus ojos bajos llegaron ahí. Del otro lado estaba su vida, su familia y su futuro. O podría estarlo también de este lado.

Tal vez...

- Kagome, En verdad vamos a extrañarte -

La joven no giro su cuerpo, las palabras de Inuyasha habían sido tan sinceras y calidas. Lagrimitas se habían acumulado en sus ojos y amenazaban con bajar de los mismos.

- Después de todo lo que hemos vivido y el que ahora tengas que marcharte así - no pudo ver como el hanyou, había hecho el intento por sujetarla de los hombros para girarla, ni de cómo se había obligado a bajar los brazos, apretando fuertemente sus garras en forma de puños

- Creo que deberíamos de buscar otra manera deque tu no te fue... -

- Puedes decirme en estos momentos... - lo cortó de pronto Kagome haciendo que guardara silencio.

- ¿Quién es más importante para ti? Kikyo o Yo -

Fue poco decir que incontables minutos en silencio pasaron. Aquella era una pregunta que ni el mismo Inuyasha con claridad podría responderse o más bien, llegarse a preguntar.

- No puedes responderme - Respondió seca, e inexplicablemente las lágrimas se habían esfumado de sus ojos.

- Ella volvió para ti, siempre a ti, de entre los muertos - le dijo como si tratara de convencerlo.

Kikyo era ella con quien debía de quedarse.

Desde un principio y solo por las maldades de la perla, debieron estar unidos por y para siempre.

Y para ella...

- En este tiempo no hay lugar para mí y creo que jamás lo hubo - murmuro dándose la vuelta al fin y muy al contrario de lo que el hanyou creyó que vería.

- Kagome -

- Fue una casualidad el que llegara y una jugada del destino, pero ha terminado - Observo una radiante sonrisa en los labios de la chica - Y es tiempo de volver -

Ella no debía ser egoísta, no podía ser tan egoísta, aunque así lo quisiera.

Este no era su tiempo, ni su vida

Inuyasha no era tampoco el amor que le pertenecía.

- Inuyasha- murmuro y no pudo evitar echarse contra él atrapándolo en un firme abrazo - Quiero que me prometas algo-

- Cuida a Kikyo y a todos como hasta ahora lo has hecho y... - sintió el suave asentimiento mudo por parte del hanyou y como este muy despacio subía sus brazos regresándole un poco aquel abrazo - Olvídame en tus recuerdos como yo lo haré contigo -

- Es lo que deseas-

- Sí-

- Entonces - Inuyasha la alejo de él y sonriéndole engreído mientras le tendía la mano le susurró - Hasta luego -

End Flash Back

_Siempre había pensado en Inuyasha desde ese momento..._

_En lo que pudo haber sido, si Kikyo jamás hubiese regresado a la vida._

_Las cosas que hubieran pasado si Inuyasha me hubiera contestado a la pregunta y fuese a mí a quien eligiera._

_Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha _

_Y siempre _

_Inuyasha..._

_Pero después, sin saber exactamente como_

_Deje de recordarle más..._

_Él había llegado a mi y me hacia feliz, con solo verme reflejada en sus pupilas oscuras._

- Aun, no lo sé - Se encontró murmurando Kagome no muy segura de su respuesta

_No lo sabia, pues él también_

_Es Inuyasha..._

Kagome se levanto entonces y no fue nada cortes, pues se alejo de la mesa donde ambas comían. Kotomi la vio alejarse con rumbo hacia la puerta y por un segundo creyó que tomaría el abrigo. Al parecer iba a salir, aun y cuando afuera el clima era helado y la nieve demasiado molesta.

Mas Kagome tan solo abrió la puerta y salio.

- Ya regresara por el abrigo, allá ella si pesca un resfriado -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La nieve no era pegajosa, pero si le impedía avanzar por la calle. Sabia que la nieve también se había acumulado ya en su cabeza azabache y podía sentir sus ropas húmedas al contacto de esta con su tibia piel.

_El no es Inuyasha_

_No lo es..._

Kagome camino unos pasos mas, rozando con la punta de sus dedos los ladrillos de una vieja casa. A pesar de las fechas festivas, la calle lucia increíblemente desierta. Tal vez se debía por las condiciones climáticas o bien, porque también ya estaba mas que entrada la noche.

Se había pasado la tarde y parte de la noche en un pequeño café, pensando y no había llegado a nada.

Absolutamente a nada en concreto.

_Desde que le conocí_

_Él me ha hecho sentir tan feliz _

_Que he olvidado la tristeza de esos días_

_Se que no es Inuyasha_

_Tiene su misma apariencia_

_Pero es tan distinto _

_Y no es nada justo que, crea que es él, estando aquí, para mí y conmigo._

No supo en que momento se recargo contra la pared y termino deslizándose por la misma hasta quedar sentada en el suelo nevado. Los blancos copos seguían cayendo y eran iluminados en escasas ocasiones por los focos brillantes de los autos que pasaban por la intransitada avenida.

_Inuyasha_

_Si en estos momentos me vieras así_

_¿Qué harías?_

_Seguramente dirías que la situación te fastidia _

_Estarías hastiado y _

_Terminarías casi rogando como un cachorro apaleado _

_Que te dijera que ha sucedido y si tu tienes la culpa de algo_

_Y al final, cuando lograras hacer que te mandara al suelo, saldrías polvoso y arañado de la tierra_

_Sonriendo tan socarronamente como solo tú lo hacías._

- Inuyasha... - Kagome le llamo, encogiéndose en si misma mientras abrazaba sus piernas en un vano intento de darse algo de calor - Hace frío -

- ¿Kagome? -

La chica dejo de esconder su cabeza contra sus rodillas y giro levemente el rostro.

Él estaba ahí, de pie algunos pasos lejos de ella, mirándola preocupado. Lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo, pero tan solo dejo caer unas pesadas bolsas plásticas al suelo, antes de acercarse a ella con rapidez.

Se arrodillo a su lado y pasó una de sus manos por mejilla helada y frunció el ceño casi con dolor. Por un breve momento Kagome lo vio batallar con su abrigo y después, el mismo le fue pasado por sus hombros antes de que él pelinegro la estrechara contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

Mas fue un breve momento para que después le alejara de él mirándola acusadoramente.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar así mientras esta nevando? Sin un abrigo o por lo menos un suéter decente - estaba molesto, realmente molesto

- Mira el que traes es tan ligero que incluso ya esta empapado por la nieve- siseo mientras sus dedos comprobaban aquello, mas la irritación que sentía paso de lado cuando volvió a acurrucarla contra él y suavizaba su voz, casi convirtiéndola en un susurró.

- ¿Qué te sucedió Kagome? - Ella no pudo hacer más que quedarse muy quieta, sintiéndose protegida. Sus ojos se entrecerraban inconsciente, terriblemente cansada.

_Es, tan calido su abrazo_

_Nunca había recibido un abrazo así de calido, ni siquiera de Inuyasha_

_Me esta llamando quedamente por mi nombre, de forma tan cariñosa_

_Mas no puedo responder, me siento tan cansada..._

_Su calidez me rodea, alejándome del dolor con gentileza_

_No hay más nostalgia_

_Este es Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha..._

_El Inuyasha que, es únicamente para mi..._

_Y eso es exactamente lo que creo sin decirlo _

_Como mentira..._

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

**Continúa... **

Y recuerden!

**"Watashi wa Anata no Doreidesu"**

Lolichan36, RefiraM, Paulaa :D, Silvemy89, AllySan, Agatha Miller

Gracias por sus lindos Revissss!


	6. Chapter 6

**Snow Kiss**

**Atención: **Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi.

**Autora:** YukaKyo, el fic es © de mi Propia Autoría. Mis fics No se Prestan Ni se publican en Otros sitios a menos que Yo misma lo haga. De no ser así, te obligare a que dejes de publicarlo.  
**Pareja:** Alter-Inuyasha x Kagome.  
**Categoría:** A.U excesivo. Romance, Sadness, Angst

**¡Hitori iyanai!**

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_"En la época actual de Japón, volví a conocerlo de nuevo"_

**6.- Kowareta Sekai**

_Es, tan calido su abrazo_

_Nunca había recibido un abrazo así de calido, ni siquiera de Inuyasha_

_Su calidez me rodea, alejándome del dolor con gentileza_

_No hay más nostalgia_

_Este es Inuyasha_

_Mi Inuyasha_

_El Inuyasha que, es únicamente para mi…_

— Kagome ¿Qué sucede? —

Pregunto el joven como susurro, mientras sentía como la chica se acurrucaba más contra su pecho. La movió levemente y como el delicado peso de la chica descansaba contra la fuerza de sus brazos, al privarla de su apoyo, resbalo por su pecho y hubiese terminado en el suelo nevado si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que.

— Perdió el conocimiento—

El fino rostro de la chica, continuaba recargado contra parte del suéter oscuro de Inuyasha, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar la suave respiración de sus pulmones que se condensaba rápido por el frío y dejaba su estela como una nubita blanca de vapor suspendida en la oscuridad.

Blancos copos de nieve volvieron a caer silenciosos y lentos y uno de ellos caprichoso fue seguido por la oscura mirada de Inuyasha. El exquisito grumo helado revoloteo erráticamente hasta posarse sobre la mejilla de la joven que no pudo evitar derretirlo con el tibio calor de su cuerpo.

— Kagome—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo que había empezado como una suave nevada, de un momento a otro había intensificado su presencia y se había transformado en una rabiosa tormenta de nieve, que golpeaba ruidosamente las ventanas de cristal con sus despiadadas ventiscas.

Tal vez fue eso lo que le regreso la conciencia.

O al menos así lo creyó Kagome, que tan solo escuchó los golpeteos contra el cristal y sus ojos chocolate se habían abierto viendo directamente hacia la ventana ubicada a su izquierda no muy alejada de la cama en la que se encontraba recostada.

Las cortinas blancas, de simple raso no las conocía, eran muy diferentes a las que tenía en su habitación, esas que eran de un rosado encaje que dejaba pasar la mayoría de los rayos de sol para no quedarse dormida en las mañanas. E incluso la cama, era más suavecita y tibia que la suya.

Y viendo bien toda la habitación, no se le comparaba en nada a la que le pertenecía. Ni tampoco le daba un parecido a la de Kotomi, bueno, siempre y cuando la peliazul no hubiera echo una de sus múltiples redecoraciones a las que estaba acostumbrada. Aunque se salía mucho de su estilo llamativo y excéntrico.

Sabia que tenia que levantarse y buscar al dueño o dueña de aquella habitación, pero la verdad, estaba muy cómoda y calientita en aquel colchón que la sola idea de levantarse, la hastiaba.

Bien, se quedaría ahí, un ratito mas…

Apenas había cerrado los ojos dispuesta a dormir, cuando el rechinido característico de una puerta abierta, le obligo a abrirlos de nuevo.

— ¡Oh! — Kagome movió apenas ligeramente la cabeza tratando de enfocar al dueño de aquella voz que había pronunciado la monosílaba exclamación.

— ¡Ya has despertado! — Y entonces lo vio, ingeniándoselas para empujar con uno de sus pies la puerta de madera y tratando también de no derramar ni una gota de agua del bol que llevaba en ambas manos junto con una pequeña toallita.

_Inuyasha…_

_Eso quiere decir que…._

_¡Estoy en la habitación de Inuyasha!_

— Haa… Cof, cof, cof—

Antes de que la joven pudiera decir mas, el trago de aire que había tomado se le había atorado en la garganta y se había dado un ataque de tos, que muy apenas y podía controlar cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos.

Inuyasha solicito había dejado el bol sobre la mesita de noche cercana a la cama y se había dejado caer en la cama a un lado de ella, mientras palmeaba amablemente la espalda de la chica ayudándola a controlar aquel ataque. Pero así como llego al mismo había desaparecido a unos segundos después

_Diablos ¡Si que me ha dolido la garganta!_

— Además de la tos, estuviste por varias horas con fiebre muy alta— Inuyasha murmuro aquello, atrayendo la atención de la chica, mientras que, sumergía la pequeña toallita en el agua empapándola y luego exprimiéndola hasta dejarla con la humedad exacta.

Y sin pedirle permiso alguno, poso su mano en la frente de Kagome, midiendo su temperatura. Su gesto serio no le decía nada a Kagome de una forma neutral y precisa. Mas ello no evito que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco más de lo que ya estaban por la fiebre que aun tenía.

— La fiebre ha bajado un poco, aunque aun es alta—

En las ventanas el fuerte viento arrojaba las motas de nieve con brutalidad contra las ventanas, como si quiera de un momento a otro romperlas. Mas la joven azabache no ponía mas atención, que a aquella mano de largos dedos blancos que se alejaban de su frente y buscaban la toallita, doblándola lo justo para que quedara en su frente.

Amablemente Inuyasha la puso sobre la misma y después se encargo de arreglar el cobertor que se había arrugado debido a los movimientos de la joven al producirse el ataque de tos. Kagome gruño por lo bajo, la había dejado bien tapadita, hasta casi la barbilla impidiéndole moverse a donde quisiera.

— Me da gusto haber llegado en ese momento. Solo te dio algo de fiebre y tos, mas no pescaste un resfriado o peor aun, una pulmonía — Inuyasha dio una ultima revisada a la toallita en la frente de la chica antes de quedársele viendo con una sonrisa

— ¿No crees? —

La chica asintió y se quedo anonadada bajo la sonrisa sincera y falta de socarronería alguna a la que estaba acostumbrada, dejo que Inuyasha pasara la toallita por toda la extensión de su frente. Abrió la boca e iba a agradecerle cuando…

Un gruñido, proveniente de la tripa de Kagome a los dos chicos en pleno silencio los dejo.

Con una rapidez un poco lenta el joven giro el rostro y dejo que la chica pasara de un tenue rosado en sus mejillas a uno rojo intenso, mientras veía como el joven luchaba por contenerse de burlarse de algo como aquello.

_¡No vayas a burlarte Inuyasha!_

_¡No te atrevas!_

Oh, parecía como si el de ojos negros hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos. Pues a carcajada abierta, Inuyasha se reía de pie a un lado de la cama, sosteniendo su barriga con ambas manos intentando controlarse y asomándole ya por los ojos unas lagrimillas producidas por la risa.

— Eres cruel ¿Cómo puedes burlarte de alguien enfermo? —

— ¿No lo harías tu? Se escucho tan gracioso —

— ¡NO FUE GRACIOSO! —

— Pero es que… —

— ¡Nada de peros! ¡En lugar de estarte burlando deberías de darme algo de comer! ¡Dijiste que harías por mi todo lo que quisiera y necesitara! —

— …. —

— ¡Ves! Era pura mentira—

— Un caldo de pollo— soltó Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación y saliendo de la misma dejando a Kagome sola.

_¡Es un tonto!_

La joven se quedo muy quieta observando hacia el techo blanco de la habitación, unos segundos mas tarde aburrida, empezó a recorrer con sus ojos por entero la pieza. Algunos muebles necesarios, mas ninguna otra cosa llamativa.

_Estoy en la habitación de Inuyasha_

_En su cama y bajo sus mantas_

_Y siendo cuidada solícitamente por él_

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome pudo sentir una vez mas la tibieza y el confort del abrazo en que Inuyasha la había sostenido minutos antes de caer inconsciente. La deliciosa calidez aun la acompañaba tocándole delicadamente cada centímetro de su piel, negándose a abandonarla.

_Es como si pudiera sentirme aun en sus brazos_

_Inuyasha…_

_¿Por qué ninguno de tus abrazos, se compara con el del Inuyasha de mi tiempo?_

_¿Por qué? _

Kagome cerró los ojos, un profundo fruncimiento de sus cejas oscuras endureció su faz. Tenia que parar ya de una vez con aquello. El hacerse preguntas como aquellas a cada momento tan solo hacían que nuevas heridas se abrieran en su ya maltrecho corazón.

_¿Por qué?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lento una cuchara sopera fue hundida en un tazón mediano, el humeante caldo soltó su delicioso aroma y por reflejo la boca se le lleno de saliva saboreándolo aun sin probarlo.

Realmente estaba hambrienta y el caldo de pollo tenia tan buena pinta.

Un sonrisa de satisfacción adorno sus rosados labios, cuando el plateado cubierto se paseo por los bordes y centro del tazón. Solo verduras y un poco de granos de arroz blanco. Ni rastro alguno de pollo, más allá que el sabor y el olor.

_¡Justo como me gusta!_

— Parece que le atine a tu gusto, es un alivio —

Kagome enrojeció de golpe cuando Inuyasha murmuro bajito aquello. Había sido tan descortés mandándolo a hacerle algo de comer, pero en realidad la había echo enfadarse al burlarse de ella. Aunque bueno, era culpa solo de ella que sus tripas gruñeran de hambre, no había comido desde el día anterior y se había saltado la cena y ahora ese caldo le servia como un reparador desayuno.

— Gracias — soltó aun roja, bajando la cabeza para que los mechones oscuros de su flequillo la cubrieran. Una gran cucharada de verduras y arroz se perdió dentro de su boca.

— ¡No ha sido nada! — La dejo comer por unos momentos pero le fue imposible contener por más tiempo una pregunta que le intrigaba.

— ¿Por qué Kagome? —

— ¿Hu? — La chica lo miro mientras masticaba un bocado de verduras verdes.

— ¿Por qué te encontré así anoche? —

La vio dejar la cuchara a un lado de plato y por un segundo cerro sus ojos chocolate. Su ceño se frunció doloroso y solo pudo tomar otra vez la cuchara para meterla en el caldo meneándolo de un lado a otro.

Inuyasha la observo en silencio y por un momento le pareció reacia a contestarle, hasta que la vio abrir levemente los labios mientras volvía a dejar a su vista sus increíbles ojos pardos.

— Tuve una pequeña discusión con Kotomi y… después recordé algo que no deseaba recordar — Kagome tomo otro bocado de caldo y arroz y lo llevo a su boca, dio unas cuantas masticadas antes de tragarlo y volver a hablar.

— Supongo que en algún momento mientras estaba molesta salí y no cargue con abrigo alguno y después me encontraste en la calle. No fue nada en realidad — termino Kagome y para darle mas desinterés a lo que decía, agito la cuchara vacía al viento.

En realidad, no quieres decirme nada… ¿Verdad Kagome?

La joven siguió comiendo sin prestar atención al semblante dolido del chico que en silencio la observó casi dejar vació el pocillo que le había traído.

— ¿Y tu? —

— ¿Ah? —

— Sí, ¿Qué hacías en aquel lugar? — pregunto la joven, juntando con la cuchara las ultimas sobras de caldo.

— ¡Compras! — soltó como si nada el joven y aquello llamo la atención de la joven que lo miro escéptica. Inuyasha miro aquello y la miro sin comprender su duda.

— ¿Qué? —

— Era muy noche para hacer compras —

— Ayer trabaje dos turnos en lugar de solo uno y decidí hacer unas compras para cenar algo antes de dormir. Después de todo hay dos tiendas que tienen servicio de 24 horas — le explico seriamente mientras se estiraba en la silla en la que había tomado asiento.

_Trabajo dos turnos_

_Fue a hacer compras_

_Me encontró y encima cuido de mí_

_Seguramente no ha dormido nada_

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces viendo como la joven bajaba la cabeza una y otra vez en reverencia.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Estoy causándote demasiadas molestias y encima te trato mal. Eres muy amable —

— ¡Ah! — Inuyasha rápidamente volvió a poner su mano en la frente de la joven — ¡Pero si no tienes fiebre! —

— ¿Qué? —

— Pensé que se te había vuelto a subir la temperatura, te estas comportando muy distinta a la Kagome gruñona y mandona que conozco —

— ¡INUYASHA! — La joven lo amenazo con arrojarle el tazón a lo que el chico rápido se levanto de la silla y trato de ponerse a salvo.

— Cuando…— Inuyasha dejo de esconderse tras el respaldo de la silla cuando la volvió a escuchar hablar. Sus cachetes aun estaban inflados de coraje, pero miraba hacia un lado apenada y con sus mejillas coloreadas de un delicado rosa.

— Cuando me sienta ya mejor, cocinaré para ti —

El joven solo pudo mirarla desconcertado un momento para luego, sonreír complacido asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza de largos mechones negros, mientras Kagome un poco mas, se sonrojaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tazón vació y sucio se encontraba solitario contra la mesita de noche cerca de ellos. Inuyasha continuaba sentado en la silla hojeando descuidadamente uno de sus libros de estudio y termino cerrándolo de golpe cuando se dio cuenta, por mas que se esforzara no le ponía atención alguna a las letras impresas en el mismo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se dejo caer resbalándose por el respaldo de la silla mientras sus dedos daban un suave masaje a sus ojos cansados. Necesitaba dormir. Pero no podía, al menos no hasta que Kagome estuviera perfectamente bien.

La fiebre había vuelto y ahora la tenía completamente privada durmiendo en su cama. Al menos por ese día no tenía que volver a trabajar. Inuyasha soltó un bostezo mientras se estiraba y escuchaba también como una a una las vértebras de su espalda tronaban deliciosamente.

Más fue un quejido calladito lo que llamo su atención.

Abrió los ojos e instintivamente giro la cara hacia donde estaba la chica. Entre sueños se revolvía y estrujaba las mantas que la cubrían. Inuyasha se enderezo y perezosamente se levanto dirigiéndose a ella. Los quejidos aumentaban de volumen y se volvían un poco más lastimeros.

— Inu… — el joven se acerco más a su lado cuando escucho aquella silaba. Sus ojos oscuros la observaron atentamente a su rostro.

La fiebre había aperlado su frente y el ceño fruncido deformaba sus delgadas cejas.

— Inuyasha…— escuchó su nombre y sus pupilas se dilataron, adquiriendo fuerza y mas vida.

Hasta colorearse totalmente ambarinas de iris rasgados cual gato.

Una de sus manos se acerco al rostro de la joven, sintiendo el calor de su respiración en los nudillos desnudos. Mas las finas mejillas de Kagome fueron las que recibieron las caricias de los dedos largos masculinos que, trazaron la piel reconfortándola en sueños.

— Nunca… — los ojos dorados de Inuyasha siguieron el movimiento de los labios de Kagome con cada palabra que murmuraba — Nunca quise irme Inuyasha…—

Ojos dorados, que volvieron a dilatarse oscureciéndose de golpe hasta ser nuevamente negros.

La realidad golpeo al joven, primero haciéndolo estremecerse y luego dando un largo paso hacia atrás, casi tropezando con la silla en la que estaba sentado. Una gota de sudor frió bajo por su frente y se deslizo por su mejilla mientras veía, atónito a la joven.

Había pasado lo mismo.

Por un momento no había sabido que hizo, ni como llegó a estar al lado de Kagome y por que la tocaba.

Justo como había pasado cuando la había visto sentada congelándose en la nieve y se había abalanzado hacia ella.

No recordaba absolutamente nada.

Odiaba esa maldita situación que extrañamente solo se daba cuando estaba cerca de Kagome.

Volvió a acercase a la orilla de la cama y se inclino sobre la joven, ahora si conciente de lo que hacia. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron entonces la mejilla y delinearon muy tenuemente los rosados labios apenas entreabiertos.

¿Quién era Inuyasha?

Ese Inuyasha a quien Kagome entre sueños llamaba

Ese Inuyasha que no era él…

¿Quién era?

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

**Continúa… **

N de la Yuka: Oh! Ha sucedido algo interesante y están por suceder mas cosas aun mas interesantes! Los veré luego! Se me ha antojado un caldito como el de Kagome! Ore, me he dado cuenta que ahora estoy haciendo un poquito mas largos los capis, genial no? Ahora sí, Bye. Byeeee!

**"Watashi wa Anata no Doreidesu"**

Paulaa : Hola! Bien, no es que me aleje mucho del fic, pero según me dan ganas escribo de tal o cual fic de los variados que tengo y a veces me quedo prendida de uno por mucho tiempo y pasan estas actualizaciones tan alejadas, perdón! Pero este fic en si no volverá a tardarse ya tengo dos capis mas hechos! Gracias por leerlo y nos leemos!

Crystal Butterfly 92: Holaasss! Gracias por lo que dices del ficiee, continuado no muy pronto pero tampoco he tardado tanto xD. byeee

AllySan: Hola! Hayyy, yo también me quede suspirando cuando escribí eso! Deseaba que al menos una VEZ Kagome pudiera decir que era SU Inuyasha y no uno compartido. Kawwaiii! Saludos y nos leemos!

Xina-chan: Hola! Haiiii, los dos Inés están kawwaiii… conti lista, sayooo!

Chie Abi: Hola! Gracias por decidirte a leer uno de mis fics y mas aun que sea este, mi Show Kiss! Espero seguir siendo de tu agrado, saludos!

setsuna17: Hola! Que alegría que te haya encantado! Un gran saludo!

eiko298: Hola! Gomen! Ciertamente ya era hora que actualizara y por eso me he apurado esta vez también! Gracias por los buenos deseos y cuidate!

Marineyha-chan: Hola! Gracias en verdad y creedme que con solo bonito es mas que suficiente para mi! Te ha gustado y eso es lo mas importante! Me alego que snow kiss haya aparecido en el justo momento y te comprendo perfectamente, así que agradezco haber tenido la oportunidad de ayudarte con este fic! Al contrario yo te quiero agradecer por leerme y espero lo sigas haciendo en este su siguiente capitulo y animo! Cuídate mucho y nos leemos =)


End file.
